


【MM】谎言之下（R向注意）

by yukito_lee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukito_lee/pseuds/yukito_lee
Summary: * CP：世颖*MC*世澜* 巨量私设：MC为前情报局精英，在情报局工作时与707互不相识。* 时间线：707线GE后1年，与双子热恋中* 大量ooc、R18、双子3p、夹心饼注意，不能接受请右上角红叉。





	【MM】谎言之下（R向注意）

黄昏，巨大的枯树，右手五指紧紧握住左手小臂，不断流血的伤口正刺痛着你的神经。深呼吸再深呼吸，张嘴咬下裙摆，撕扯出一条布料，缠紧伤口用以止血。

白色衣裙上斑驳的血污，与泥土灰尘混合在一起，肮脏不堪。裸露在外的手臂和小腿上，原本细嫩的肌肤在林间奔跑时划出了无数道大大小小的伤口。赤裸的双足也满是伤痕和未干涸的血迹，出门时穿着的那双你最爱的裸色高跟鞋实在无利于快速逃离那个鬼地方，也被你毫不犹豫的扔掉了。

『尽快离开这片树林才有可能回到主路上，但成功获救的几率……』不能再继续乱想下去了。

你看着此刻狼狈不堪的自己，不禁回忆起那个烂俗的圈套——15-6岁的一双红发少年，一出绑架戏，因为人质酷似你的男友而烂好心的你，再加一支麻醉剂和一支肌肉松弛剂。

啧，是这一年在他们身边太安逸了吗？不但丢尽了精英特工的脸面，还把那个让你深恶痛绝的变态跟踪狂彻底忘在了脑后，偏偏那人背后的势力不小，单凭你一个人根本动不了他分毫。

幸亏那个自大的变态并没有安排太多的人员来看守你，才被你趁乱逃了出来。可当你被第二波追踪者拿刀划伤了小臂开始，你就觉察到追捕你的人收到的命令已经从保证你安全的情况下活捉你，变成了不计生死。

咔擦！巨树后不远处传来了树枝断裂的响声。

拔起脚边泥土里插着的匕首，嘴角边翘起一个骇人的弧度，展露出一抹森冷的微笑，双手染满鲜血的你真的不介意再多送几个人下地狱。

像只狩猎的狞猫，悄无声息的绕过枯木，在两名追捕者没有反应过来之际，闪到其中一人背后，左手扼住他的后颈，右手没有半分犹豫的一刀封喉。你抓着手中的尸体挡住另一人的枪口，预备掷出匕首时，那个举枪对准你的人便被无声的一枪射中了太阳穴倒在了地上。

『居然还用了消音器……』

你的瞳孔微缩，松开抓着尸体的左手，直直的站在原地。不敢侧头去看，杀人后嗜血的表情还留在脸上的你，根本没有勇气去面对那个刚刚出手救了你的男人。

「别过来！」

听见他朝你走来的脚步声，你失控的吼了一句。可下一秒，肩上多了一件男人的外套，你的脸被按进了他的怀里，鼻间充斥着熟悉又让人沉醉的味道，两片柔软轻触了一下你的额头又随即离开。

「虽然我很想现在吻你，可不是时候。先跟我回家再说。」温柔的嗓音萦绕在耳边，触动着你的心房。「剩下的那些人，我都已经解决掉了。从这往东两公里就能到主路，世澜在那边等我们。」

一张恐怖扭曲的脸孔从脑中闪过，你用力挣脱开这个让你贪恋许久的怀抱，抬起头直视他。

「世颖，我们还是分……唔……」

炙热的吻，吞噬了你脱口而出的话。唇瓣被肆意啃咬、下颚几乎要被男人的手指捏碎，小臂的伤口因为挣扎又再度撕裂，但这些痛都不及心里那份悲哀的万分之一。

「你如果敢把那句话说出来，我不会再顾忌你的伤，就在这里要到你昏迷为止，再把你带回家关进地下室。」冰冷的语气加上那近乎病态的警告代表着男人此时已盛怒到了极点。他最无法忍受的就是你想从他身边逃开哪怕只是一个念头都不行。

你咬着下唇不发一语，你知道他说得出做得到，而你正在计算从他手里逃走的几率……很可惜，你从未自他手中赢过，无论是认真的还是玩笑的。

「四名守卫、前后追踪你的十人，还有你刚刚杀死的那一个。一共十五人，我应该没有遗漏。」世颖见你乖乖闭嘴，收敛了怒意，开始叙述起你今天的战绩，就像老师在宣布自己得意门生的优异成绩时那般愉悦，你甚至还在他调笑的语气里读到了赞扬。

黑色的瞳孔怒视着那双你最爱的金色眼瞳，还有他那一脸玩世不恭。

世颖无视你的愤怒，手臂穿过你的腿弯，把你抱到远一些的树干旁，让你坐好。

「就算没有伤，你也不可能从我手里逃走，在这里乖乖等我。」故意压低的嗓音用着摄人心魄的语调，说出来的话却是不容人反驳的命令。

你知道今天的一切，势必会在他眼前暴露你隐藏身份的事实。可这个男人对于你干净利落的杀人手法没有半点惊讶，是早就知晓了你的本性，却还一直配合着你演戏……

世颖面无表情的点燃了那2具尸体，一转身，又是平常那副温柔的笑脸，他走到你身旁轻松的横抱起你，像是奖励你没有逃跑似的轻轻吻了一下你的嘴角，大步往东边走去。

你环着他的颈项看着他的侧颜，突然觉得比起那个处心积虑追着你不放的疯子，你招惹的这个男人才是更可怕的存在。同为前情报局的ACE，他当年到底经历了什么黑暗的任务才变成了今天这个样子。你突然觉得自己或许一点都不了解他吧。

说起来当初为了避开那个跟踪狂无意中被世澜带进了RFA，结果短短的十一天你不但爱上了世颖这个素不相识的同僚，还眼看着他为了救弟弟，意外搞垮了情报局，你获得了自由索性顺势隐瞒了过去留在了他和世澜身边。

可是直到刚才世颖的直白表现才让你真正意识到自己才是那个被蒙在鼓里的傻子，所以这啃食着心脏，让你的胸口又疼又痒，烦躁不安到想杀人的情绪究竟是什么呢？

 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
15分钟后，黑色的轿车旁，另一个同样红发却有着薄荷色眼瞳的男人在看见世颖怀里的你时，淡漠的表情在瞬间化作心疼与愤怒。

『该死的！』他在心里咒骂了一句。

「世澜，你坐在后面照顾她，我来开。」世颖把你抱进后座，拍了拍一脸怒容的弟弟的肩膀，嘱咐了一句便上了驾驶座。

世澜一息间恢复了平静，默默的拉开另一边后座的车门，坐到了你身边，帮你脱下外套，检查伤势。

世颖从后视镜里看了一眼低垂着头陷入沉思的你，随后便启动了车子，开上了主路。

「幸好都只是皮外伤，伤口不深。你忍着点，要先清理消毒才能上药。」世澜从车上备着的药箱里拿出棉签，沾着生理盐水，轻柔的帮你擦拭手臂上的细长伤口。

「你们怎么找到我的？」你并不在意这点疼痛，看着世澜紧皱的眉头，打算问点什么分散一下注意力。

「你的项链里有GPS。」世澜抬头看了你一眼，轻笑了一声，继续低头帮你上药包扎。

「你是魔鬼吗？？是不是在所有送给我的东西里面都装了GPS！上次送我的玩具熊里不会还装了摄像头吧！！还有我逃出来的那间别墅，你肯定也去过了吧！」你朝着驾驶座的方向大声吼道。

「嗯，去过了，顺手替你烧了。」世澜的语气随意的就像是在说今天帮你打扫房间后倒掉了房间里的垃圾一样。

「看样子你早就知道了我的事，明知道危险，还留着我做什么？」你怒视着前方驾驶座，仿佛视线可以穿透那厚厚的椅背，直接在他身上射出个洞来。

「MC是忘了我刚才说过的话了？还是你更喜欢在车里三个人一起？」世颖把车停到了路边，转过头，鎏金眼瞳不带任何温度的冷冷凝望着你的眼睛。

你倔犟的直视他，紧咬着唇瓣用尽全身的力气让自己不要退缩。这个男人太执拗了！那个人已经找上门来，留你在身边对他们兄弟俩只会是灾难。

「那你知不知道那个神经病是怎么轻易抓到我的？」

「啧，那种低劣的仿冒品已经处理掉了。」

「你……仿冒品只是一个警告，如果这次失败了，下次那疯子会选择直接对你们出手的！」

「所以你是想甩了我，自己去解决掉那个麻烦，再遍体鳞伤的回来？还是干脆让我去替你收尸？」

「不用你管，我自己能处理……」手指紧握成拳，指甲深深的嵌进了肉里，也不觉得疼。

世澜钳着你的下巴扳过你的脸，细软的棉质纱布轻柔的擦着你脸上的血迹，手指的力道却不容你反抗。

「那个人的老巢我们已经查到了，Jumin正派人去解决，以后不会再有人打你的主意。乖乖的待在我们身边，不要再想着其他的男人了。」世澜的手指抚平你紧蹙的眉，在你被他擦干净的脸上亲吻了一下。「哥，回家吧。MC累了，她需要休息。」

世颖冷着脸转过头不再说话，车子平稳的离开了路边，朝着家的方向继续行进。

「是什么时候发现的？」

「一年前黑进情报局的时候，意外翻到了你的背景资料。」

「世澜呢？」

「他彻底恢复以后，我就告诉他了。」

「所以那个疯子消停了一年是你做的？」

「我很抱歉MC，未经允许就调查了所有关于你的事，当然也包括了那个人渣。他背后的势力有点棘手，花了我太多时间。所以在我确定可以动手前，他就消失了。这次是我疏忽了，没能保护好你，才让他得手。」

「不是你的问题，是我自己太大意了。可既然一开始就知道我在骗你……为什么还……」

「你心里不是都明白的吗？」

「我不明白！！」

「呵……这么想听我亲口说吗？」

「哼……我才不是……」

「因为我爱你啊。」

「……」

猝不及防的他就这么说了你内心最想听到的，用世颖特有的迷人嗓音还有那平常惯用的理所当然的烦人语气说出来的俗气告白。这个男人总能用这种态度撩的你又羞又脑，你还就爱惨了他这个样子。

生气自己太没用，总是被他牵着鼻子走，你干脆闭上嘴不再搭理那个讨人厌的家伙。

世颖从后视镜里看了一眼脸颊绯红的你，勾了勾唇角，也不再说话，专心开车。

你侧过头看着世澜捧着你的手仔细的擦拭每一根手指上的污迹，直到两只手的肌肤都恢复了原有的嫩白颜色。

世澜像欧洲绅士般牵起你的手，在手背上落下轻吻，又像是欣赏自己的杰作般盯着你的手指看了许久，才把手还给了你。

随后他朝你弯下身，当他的指尖触碰到你的脚踝时，你不自觉的瑟缩了一下，但还是被他握住一双脚裸抬起你的腿放到了自己的大腿上。

你在树林里跑了半天，两只脚脏得你只想马上把它们藏起来，可大腿内侧那让人无法忽视的挑逗意味十足又带着强势威胁的爱抚，成功的阻止了你欲从世澜腿上收回脚的动作。

『你们俩就不能换种不色情的方式威胁人吗……』

可惜你不敢把心里话说出来，为你做任何事都温柔体贴的世澜在某些不可描述的方面总能变着花样折磨到你哭喊着求他，光是回忆起一些片段都能让你羞愧到无地自容。

「世颖现在的状态怕弄疼你，所以乖乖的别动，让我帮你。」

世澜为你清理着腿脚上的脏污，即使他的白衬衫和裤子上都不可避免的沾染了不少泥土和血污，他的脸上也不曾显露半分厌恶和不耐。

他一直觉得只要把温柔的那面留给你就好了，就算现在心里对于保护不周让你受伤这件事内疚心痛的要死，他还是不希望让任何负面情绪影响到自己最在意的女人。

你身上擦伤的位置实在太多，所以在你的伤口都被包扎完毕之前，你就已经支撑不住疲倦倚着车窗睡了过去。

世澜放下你的腿，揽过你的肩膀，替你重新披上了外套后，把你搂进怀里好让你睡的更舒服一些。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
你再次醒来已是第二天的清晨。

入眼是白色的天花板，眼角余光里是两团火红色。身上除了四处裹缠着的纱布，就只有一件世澜的睡衣，还只有上衣，至于其他的就什么都没有穿……

可能是怕压到你的伤口，两个男人并没有抱着你睡。

你小心翼翼的坐起身，钻出被子，慢慢往床尾挪，还没挪出去几公分，胸前下方突然多了一条胳膊，把你好不容易挪出去的那点距离又变成了负数。上衣也在拉扯中往上移了几寸，你不安的拉了拉下摆，遮住一点春光。

『想去哪？』

世澜把你捞回去按平在被子上，单手支着头俯视着你说了一句唇语。视线还一直往你裸露在外的一双嫩白的玉腿瞟去。

『回房间。』

你无声的回了他三个字。

他歪着头表示不解的样子有点可爱。

『换衣服。』

你很不文雅的翻了个白眼，没好气的再送他三个字。不给你穿上胸衣也就算了，内裤也不给穿一条，不用猜都知道肯定是他故意的。

『别换了。我喜欢。』

世澜笑了起来，春暖花开的那种，让你想起他第一次对你告白的时候，也是在床上，也是这样无声无息，带着他脸上少见的灿烂笑容，美好的让人根本无法拒绝。

食指抵唇，对你做了个禁声的手势。

你拼命用眼神警告世澜不要乱来，可他还是俯下身越靠越近，你双手抵住他的胸膛，却被他握住右手十指相扣禁锢在头侧，左手的伤让你使不上力气，你下意识的捂住自己的嘴，他却毫不在意你的拒绝，温柔的笑着轻吻你的每一根手指。

那暖阳似的笑容渐渐染上了邪魅，单手解开了你胸前的两颗纽扣，修长的手指挑开衣襟探了进去，戳了戳柔软的乳肉，两根手指像找到了心爱的玩具一样拨弄起乳尖，直到那颗红果被玩到发硬挺立，在睡衣上顶出一个明显的突起，他的中指按住那涨硬的朱果把它压进软肉里，再放开让它弹起，反复的玩了几次之后，又用修剪圆润的指甲刮擦着顶端敏感的凹陷。

『他的手法越来越娴熟了……』

你按耐住被他撩拨起的欲望，心有不甘的想着。左手不得不从防御中撤离，压住他在睡衣里作乱的手，因此他也成功吻上了你的唇瓣，你只能死命的咬紧牙关做着无畏的抵抗，也防止自己一不小心会漏出几声呻吟吵醒沉睡在身侧的另一头狼……

就在你耗尽心力与压在你身上的世澜做着无声的对抗时，为了确认另一头狼的情况而扫了一眼身旁，却正对上世颖有些睡眼惺忪的金色眸子，还有男人眼里那属于早晨特有的本能欲望。

「这么早就醒了，怎么不多睡一会。」世颖的声音还带着刚睡醒的慵懒和沙哑，听起来性感又撩人。

如果在你滑腻的大腿皮肤上来回摩挲的不是他的手的话，你大概可能会觉得他是真的希望能让你再多睡一会。

那只干燥温暖的手掌在你的大腿根部色情的抚摸了一会，就带着点力按住你的膝盖，掰开你努力并拢的双腿，大手直接覆上了腿心的花瓣，手指在两片软肉间的细缝上下滑动，很快就沾湿了指尖。

「嗯啊——别乱摸——到底谁给我洗的澡换的衣服？？为什么我不是睡在自己床上？？」你扭头避开世澜的唇，看向世颖，还是想在自己被吃掉前，问个明白。

被你拒吻的某只也不恼，直接舔上了你的耳垂，对着你没有被绷带缠着的剩下那截雪白的脖颈连啃带咬，白嫩的肌肤上很快就多了几个桃粉色的吻痕。

「伤口不能沾水，所以世澜帮你擦身换了衣服，我帮你洗了头发。后来他猜拳输给了我，这是你现在在我床上的原因。只是弟弟太任性，输了还不肯回自己房间睡，只好三个人一起了。还好我的床够大。」

世颖看着你脸上布满了红晕，呼吸急促，眼神迷离的样子，却还能问出那么多问题，挑了挑眉，食指和无名指剥开闭合的花瓣，中指在穴口滑了两下，沾上更多湿润的水液，按上花珠圈揉打转。

「为什么……连条……内裤都不给我穿啊……混蛋，那里不行——」

你自认为凶恶的目光，在世颖眼里却是欲拒还迎的羞怯。你的理智开始涣散，快感从他的指尖向上蔓延，说出口的话都变得断断续续，无法连贯。

「世澜怕你感冒，不然你连身上这件也不会有。」一本正经的语调做着无比色情的行为，让你眼前的这个男人怎么看怎么邪恶。

他的一截手指已经插进了甬道里，湿热的软肉紧紧的包裹着手指，挤压推拒着异物的进入。用力又探入一节，指尖在层层叠叠的皱褶间搅弄，搜索着你的敏感点的同时，抠挖出更多的爱液，浸湿了他的手掌，连你身下的被子都被染上了几点水渍。

世澜的手从衣襟中抽出来，按在你的手上，带着你的柔夷隔着衣服揉捏自己的乳肉，他的手指挥着你的手指夹住乳尖拉扯，这像是在男人面前自我抚慰的动作，让你羞耻的想把自己就地埋了。

「MC裸身穿着我的睡衣特别可爱。」这个坏心眼的男人还在你耳边说着情话，你脑中又有几根名为自制力的弦就此崩断了。

「你们俩一大早发情就没考虑一下我还是伤员啊！！」你娇嗔的抗议了一句就彻底的沉溺在了情欲里，在两个男人手里瘫软成一汪春水。

世澜摄人的薄荷色眸子望着你已经几乎失去焦距的褐色瞳孔。

「你知道自己赤裸着身体缠满绷带的样子有多性感吗？你知道我昨晚忍得多辛苦才没有直接要了你吗？」

他松开十指交缠的手，握住你的手腕亲了亲手背，然后拉着你的小手顺着他炽热的胸膛一路向下摸去，微微卷曲的稀疏的红色毛发里硬挺的分身热的烫手。他握着你的手包裹住自己的肉柱，带着你慢慢的上下搓揉。

被你微凉的小手抚慰着，世澜舒爽的发出闷哼声，温热的喘息喷吐在你脸上，色气满满的表情，让你忍不住主动吻上他的唇。

世颖在你身下又多加了一根手指搅动着你的花心，感觉到从深处吐出更多的滑腻水液，他起身抬起你的膝弯，挤进你腿间，跪坐着扶住已经胀硬到难受的肉棒在你的穴口摩擦，时不时的顶弄一下你的阴蒂，惹来你更多的娇吟。

直到此时你才后知后觉的发现，两个心机男昨晚就是裸睡的，兄弟俩都不愿意等，所以就达成一致等你睡醒后一起上吗？QAQ

太过分了，也不考虑一下你昨天逃命那么辛苦，只是睡了一觉，连饭都没吃，就要被两个人吃……会死人的好么……

「别蹭了……」你从世澜的吻里挣扎出来，红着脸嘟囔，声音里情色的甜腻味道让你自己都觉得好羞耻。

「嗯？」分明已经硬到不行了，还要在那里玩弄你的世颖，带着调侃的发出一个明知故问的单音。

「不要再玩了……」你从牙缝里挤出五个字。

「MC，昨天还冷着脸说要分手。」

「我错了……」

「什么？」

他硕大的顶端挤进狭窄的甬道，又很快退了出去。不但没有缓解你的渴求，反而让你体内的空虚更加沸腾起来。

「我错了！你快点……」

「快点？」

「插进来……求你快点插进来！」

你带着哭音，泪珠从眼角滚落。

『小气鬼，混蛋，变态，流氓……』你在心里暗暗骂了世颖几百遍。

世澜怜惜的用指腹抹去你的眼泪，吻住你的唇，手掌覆上你的胸乳有技巧的轻轻按摩揉捏，安抚你因为欲求不满而焦躁的情绪。

世颖听到了他想要的也不再忍耐，对准早已泥泞不堪的穴口，一口气插进去半截，湿热狭窄的花径，像是推挤又像是吸吮般绞着他的分身，抽出来一些带出更多爱液，再一用力整根没入，舒服的他从喉间发出一声欢愉的闷哼，火热的肉棒又涨大了几分。

虽然你心里在骂着脏话，但是空虚一下子被填满的感觉还是前所未有的令人愉悦。

世澜不甘心被哥哥抢了先，故意用唇舌堵住了你的嘴，还用力吸吮你的舌头。原本被进入时你本该发出的那一声悦耳的呻吟声就这样淹没在了他的嘴里。

这让世颖多少有点不满，不过分身被狭窄的花径紧紧包裹住的快感，很快就让他忘了那点不愉快，两手钳制住你的细腰，臀胯挺动，肉刃在你的花穴里进进出出，不断的搅弄顶撞着你最敏感的花芯。

你的右手还捏着世澜的分身，在世颖一开始就凶狠异常的攻势下，不自觉就握紧了手里的火热，就在昨天你还用这只手徒手捏断了好几个人的喉咙……手劲突然变大，疼的世澜突然终止了亲吻，发出了「嘶——」的一声，一张俊脸都皱成了一团，吓得你立马松开了手。

「MC是想捏断我吗？」世澜的脸上满是委屈，就差掉出几颗眼泪了。

「抱歉一时没注意……那你……过来一点……我……我用嘴帮你……」你勉强从世颖的攻势中分出一点理智，心疼的看着他。

听见你的话，世澜那点委屈马上就消散了，高兴的跪坐到你头侧，你简直要怀疑他刚才疼的龇牙咧嘴的样子是不是演出来的。

面前的肉柱颜色明显比世颖的要浅一些，粗壮的物什兴奋的你眼前弹了一下，你突然就有点后悔，严重怀疑这么大的玩意到底能不能塞进嘴里。

可是那双薄荷色眼瞳里的期冀，加上等待奖励的小表情，兄弟俩都惯会用这种方式让你根本说不出个「不」字。肉到嘴边，难道还能因为太大块就不吃吗？

你用手握住棒身，努力张开嘴也只含进去一小段。大概是因为第一次用嘴的缘故，你在阳物顶端胡乱的舔着，还不小心用牙齿磕到了一点。见他又皱了眉，小心的收了收牙齿，试着吸吮了几下，才终于听见他喉间发出了愉悦的声音。

世澜看着自己的一小节分身被你含进嘴里，薄荷色眼睛里的欲望又高涨了几分，小幅度的移动着腰胯，就着你的手让肉刃在你嘴里抽送。

虽然不能像在花穴里那样大开大合的肏弄，但是视觉上增加的快感是那样的刺激，而且有着无法形容的舒爽。

世颖眯了眯眼，不满于他这么卖力你居然还能分心给弟弟口，于是每一下都重重的顶到最深处。

花芯被撞得又酸又麻的感觉实在无法忽视，你埋怨的瞪了他一眼，男人还一脸挑衅。

抽了一个枕头垫在你屁股下面，一条缠满绷带的小腿被抬高放在他肩上，世颖开始变着花样时浅时深的抽插起来。

或许是姿势的关系，用力狠撞的那一下，让你感觉自己都要被顶穿了。

世澜低头看着分身从你嘴里掉了出来，还有被哥哥顶弄的只能大声呻吟，连话都说不出来的你。哀怨的看着老是捣乱的哥哥，薄荷色眼珠转了转。

「哥，换个姿势。」世澜眼眸深沉的望向世颖，说着你不明深意的话。

你有时候非常痛恨这对双胞胎那该死的默契，总是说一些你听不懂的话，让你一不小心就掉进陷阱里，爬也爬不出来。

世颖眼神暗了暗，抽出欲望，翻身靠坐到床头，把你拉了起来，在你膝下小腿位置垫了枕头，让你跪坐着面对他，再扶着没有丝毫疲软迹象的硬挺，往满是爱液润滑的花穴里狠狠插入。

世澜贴上你的后背，双手从腋下穿过，一颗一颗解开宽大的睡衣纽扣，衣襟敞开的缝隙里，白皙的胸乳间是一条深深的沟壑，世澜的手探入衣襟里在柔软的乳房上捏了两把，才把睡衣从你身上剥了下来，扔到床下。

你的两手搭在世颖肩膀，低头看了自己一眼，胸乳下也被缠了几圈绷带，把乳房勒的更加高挺。

『两个变态，没受伤的地方也给缠成这样。』你心里暗骂了一句，不过几分钟后你就感觉到这句话骂早了……

世澜的手顺着你的脊背滑动，手指轻触在你光滑的裸背上带来一阵酥痒。

「痒，别闹……啊——世颖你轻点。」你轻笑了几声，扭动着腰肢躲着他的手指，又被世颖狠狠顶上来的那一下弄的尖叫了一声。

「MC，不专心。」世颖勾着你的下巴，舔吻你的嘴唇，放慢了顶弄的速度。你享受的闭起眼睛，感受着体内缓慢积累的快感。

世澜轻推着你的背，让你更贴近世颖，胸前挺立的乳尖有一下没一下的扫过世颖的胸膛，连番的湿热深吻都堵不住你的娇吟声。

你的臀部因为前倾的姿势向上翘起，世澜揉捏着丰腴的臀瓣，手指摸到交合的位置，沾了一手的爱液来回涂抹在后穴上。

你就是再迟钝也明白了他想干什么。不安的扭动屁股，抗拒着他的动作。

「不要……世澜……后面不可以……」

「没事的，放松一点。我昨晚已经帮你洗的很干净了。」

世澜的话让你浑身一颤，花穴猛地收缩了一下，夹的你面前的男人差点破功。

世颖惩罚似的低头含住你一颗乳尖用力吸吮，手指探进腿间，摸上花珠一下下按压那已经敏感充血的嫩芽。

你在他匀速的抽动下被一步步推上了高潮，不同以往那种剧烈的快感，这次高潮的时间更为绵长，你吐出一连串的低吟，软倒在世颖身上，抱着他的脖子趴在他耳边轻喘。世颖的手掌揉捏着你后颈的软肉，舒服的你直哼哼。

世澜借着你软下的身体，湿润的手指探进了后穴，比起花穴紧了数倍的穴口，让他一根手指进出都感觉有些困难，他甚至都不确定自己能不能顺利进去。

你已经没有力气反抗，只能忍着不适任他的手指抚弄，紧张感加上高潮后敏感的要命的花穴里那根肉棒还在不停的插弄，你很快又迎来了一次小高潮，花穴规律的收缩着，后面的穴口也被挤进了第二根手指。

连续的高潮让你觉得不等两人一起进入，你就快要疯了。

世颖带给你的快感偏偏是你能完全承受的那种，而你体内的欲望甚至还在叫嚣想要更多。

世澜感觉差不多可以了，便从枕头底下摸出一个安全套带上，抹了更多爱液在后穴口，借着套套上的润滑油，慢慢挤入那个你从不曾被人进入，而他也从未抵达过的幽深甬道。

你咬着世颖的肩膀，粗重的喘息着忍受后穴初次被进入时撕裂般的疼痛，而身后的世澜才刚刚挤进去一半，就被没什么弹性又极度紧致的穴口绞弄的射了出来……

世澜整个人都僵硬了，他没想到自己竟然完全没有控制住就这么释放了出来。

世颖看着弟弟脸上尴尬的表情就知道发生了什么，他忍不住放声笑了起来。

「怎么了？」你感觉到背后的人没有继续动作，耳边又是世颖的笑声，心里狐疑。

「有什么好笑的，有本事你来，肯定也是一样的结果。」世澜沉下脸怒视着嘲笑自己的哥哥。

「我还是比较喜欢前面。」世颖对于弟弟的挑衅完全不在意，依旧慢条斯理的扶着你的腰在你身下挺动，他其实是在等世澜，想体验和弟弟一起占有你是什么感觉。

「世澜刚才是秒射了？」你把脸埋在世颖肩窝，肩膀一抖一抖的，任谁都看得出来你在憋笑。

世澜气哼哼的拔出半软的欲望，摘下套子打个结，抛进了墙角的垃圾桶。这次摸出两个套子，扔给世颖一个，另一个自己戴上。

世颖接住套子看了弟弟一眼，抬高你的身体，把套子戴好。当两个人的肉刃同时抵住你前后两穴的时候，你已经笑不出来了。

「你们……啊！！」隔着一层薄薄的肉壁，两穴同时被贯穿的滋味真的无法形容，大概可以说是痛并快乐着。

世澜和你一样不好受，后穴并没有因为第二次进入而放松分毫，半软的欲望也立马涨硬到最大，他停在里面又舒爽又难熬。

世颖大概算是三个人里面稍微还好的那个，你的花穴因为疼痛和快感而痉挛起来，不是他克制着没动，恐怕也已经被你挤压的释放了出来。

你一直喘着粗气承受着两个男人的侵入，他们见你不做声，也不敢乱动。

世颖的手攀上你的柔软，轻轻的揉着，帮你缓解不适。

世澜轻咬了一下你的耳垂，温柔的舔舐着你敏感的后脖颈。

快感再次缓缓地攀升上来，欲望重新占据了大脑。

「动一动……」你小声的说。

「宝贝是希望谁动一动？」世颖咬了咬你的乳珠，笑着抬头看向你堆满情欲而嫣红的小脸。

「一起……」羞耻心什么的大概已经死了。

「如你所愿。」x2

前后两个声音同时响起，身体里的两根阳物按着一样的频率捣进甬道最深处。他们不再缓慢的抽送，而剧烈的抽插，不到二十几下，你就已经承受不住再次痉挛着到达了高潮。

极度的快感让你感到畅快又恐惧。你不得不承认，你有些喜欢这种被两个人同时爱着的感觉，哪怕现在你已经无力承受两个男人的进攻，可他们依然会循着自身的欲望把你肏到浑身战栗。

你的呻吟已经因为猛烈的高潮而带着哭音和沙哑，软软的倒在世颖怀里，任凭两个男人激烈的前后夹击。

「嗯嗯——轻一点——要死了。QAQ」你的话语被撞得支离破碎，无论你怎样哀求也没能让两个被欲望侵蚀的理智全无的男人温柔分毫。

他们不再同进同出，而是互相配合着一进一出，轮流快速地在你体内律动。到最后你只能疲软的闭着眼不断承受一波又一波的强烈快感的冲刷。

仿佛是熬过了一个世纪一般，你才终于等到那两个男人几乎在同时心满意足的将欲望深埋进你体内释放了出来。

浑身酸软，腰都要断了，你感觉自己手臂和小腿上的伤口可能都扯裂了，嗓子也干哑的发烫。

你用手肘捅了捅趴在你背后，脑袋搁在你肩膀上，大喘气的世澜。

「快起来，你好沉，我要喝水！」声音哑的你自己都嫌弃自己。

「好好，小公主，我去给你倒水。」

世澜亲了亲你的脸颊，下床把套套丢了，就这样光着去厨房倒水了。

你挣脱出世颖的怀抱，按着他的肩膀抬起臀部，感受着仍然半硬不软的某物从身体里掉出来，一股热流从花道里涌出，半透明的液体顺着大腿流了下来。

世颖看着这淫靡的场景，感觉自己又硬了。他渴望的抬头看着你，闪着鎏金色的眼神里写满了『我还要』。

你无视他的疯狂暗示，从他身上翻身下来仰躺回床上，大腿内侧酸涩无比，腿都并不拢了，累的完全不想动弹。

「你要敢插进来，我就去世澜房里睡一年！」你闭着眼警告那个企图再次压上来的男人。

「MC好过分，自己爽了就翻脸不认人。」世颖不甘不愿地躺回原位，努力平复着再次抬头的欲望。

「到底谁过分，也不看看我的身体状况就这样一起上，我都要散架了好吧！」娇软的声音根本体现不出你愤怒的心情，反倒像是在撒娇。

世颖笑着摸了摸你的脑袋，像是在摸伊莉莎白三世。

倒了杯温水进来的世澜把你扶起来，看着你慢慢喝光了一整杯的水。

「还要吗？」他看了一眼被单，有些担心你会脱水。

「不要了。」你草草的擦了一下湿透了的下半身。钻进被子里躺好，看着世澜把杯子放到床头柜上，也钻进被子里搂住你的腰。世颖有些吃味，跟着也挤到你身边，把你抱进怀里。

「刚才是谁先射了？」

「是世澜吧……」

「明明是一起！」

「昨晚谁给我胸口绑了那么多绷带。」

「还是世澜。」

「我只是照着哥给我看的照片绑的。」

「我感觉伤口都裂开了。好疼，但是不想动。」

「Σ(っ°Д°;)っ……啊啊！！那我帮你换药，你别动！！」

「(￣ー￣)还是我来吧。哥，你一边待着去，别捣乱。」

「换药之前你们俩先把衣服穿上！别把凶器在我眼前甩来甩去。」

「Σ(っ°Д°;)っ哇，MC好凶……」

「(￣ー￣)还不是哥你做的时候把她惹哭了……」

——————————————————————————————————————————  
「世颖。」

你看着那个紧张兮兮盯着弟弟拆绷带的傻瓜，明明昨天还像天神降临般把你从死神手里捞回来，一脸酷酷的扬言要把你关进地下室的男人，在面对你惨不忍睹的伤口时手足无措的样子可爱到让人发笑。

「谢谢你。」

世颖歪着头，金色眼睛里满是疑惑，这副呆萌的样子让你想狠狠捏几下他的脸颊，可惜你已经累得手都抬不起了。

「我也爱你。」

你突然的告白有些没头没尾，不过你这位智商爆表，偶尔日常脱线的男友应该是明白的，从他逐渐荡漾开的笑容来看，他应该是懂了。

「MC就没有话想对我说吗？」

世澜的语气酸酸的，磕了一整颗柠檬那么酸。

「我也爱你，小天使。」

你的手指挠了挠他的手臂，开心的看着他脸上浮起了红晕。

「感谢上帝让我遇见了你们。享受爱与被爱的幸福。生日快乐，我的王子们。」


End file.
